Spike (O
Note: Spike's story in the Order and Chaos Saga doesn't follow the main plot of Season 4, Season 5 and Season 6 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Spike, also known as Spike the Dragon, is a male baby dragon. He is Twilight Sparkle's best friend and number one assistant. He has the ability to magically deliver scrolls to and from Princess Celestia with his green fire breath, which features in many episodes, as does his crush on Rarity. Personality Spike is occasionally sarcastic and sometimes laughs at others' misfortunes, even though he usually means well. However, he is very helpful and supportive towards Twilight. He is also very sensitive, as he is always ready to help his friends in everything he can, mainly Twilight. Spike is often defensive about his masculinity and dismissive of things he considers "girly," although his outward disdain is often a front. The young dragon also tends sometimes to be overwhelmed by his greed, but he can realize when he is going out of control, in spite he loves to collect gems. Also, due to the fact he was raised by a pony, Spike doesn't "act like other dragons" and acts more like a pony. Spike develops a crush on Rarity the moment he sees her for the first time. He goes to great lengths for her affection. Skills Spike has the ability to transport scrolls back and forth between Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia, by means of magical fire breath. He sends notes by breathing magic green fire onto them, then blowing their ashes into the air. The ashes re-materialize themselves into notes after they arrive at Celestia's location. Spike can likewise belch out a jet of green flame which then materializes into a letter. This ability is able to teleport multiple papers, as showcased on some occasions. However, Spike seems to be able to determinate de destination of the messages he sends with his fire, as he had sent messages to Twilight's friends, Cadance and Blue. He can also use his fire to burn, as he accidentally open the prison-book with his fire, also proving his fire is one of the few things that can open the prison-book, aside from the cell blaster carried by Golden Paladin's magic. He can also shoot the spikes at the end of his tail, with them growing again. Over the course of the series, Spike has shown talent and enthusiasm for announcing at events. Also Spike has been shown and mentioned to be a good cook. Relationships Love Interests Rarity Spike develops a crush on Rarity the moment he sees her. Their relationship develops to become stronger, but Rarity only sees Spike as a friend, not corresponding to his love for her, but this doesn't stop of from being kind and flirting him. After knowing she and Shadow Claw would get married, he tries to conquer her first, however Heartbeat makes him see that he cannot force anypony to love him, so he tries to forget Rarity. Sweetie Belle After acepting that he will never have Rarity's love, Spike turns to the next love he found: Sweetie Belle. Although there is no confirmation about her feelings for him, she seems to enjoy to spend time and dance with Spike. Eventually, they become an official couple. They are currently still dating. Family Description in the Saga Background When he was an egg, he got lost from his nest, eventually ending as an admission exame to Twilight. The Life of a Young Colt Spike makes an brief appearance in "Reconciliation", where he is arranging some books, while Twilight and Blue are talking about Shining and Cadance. Twilight and Blue Sword While Twilight, along with Rarity and Pinkie Pie, go spend some days at the Crystal Empire, Spike stays in Ponyville to watch over the library. After some days, he, along with Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy goes to the Crystal Empire, where he finds out Twilight had meet again with Blue Sword and, along with the others, encourages her to confess what she feels about him. He also goes to the masked ball in the Crystal Empire to celebrate Shining and Cadance's first marriage anniversary, going disguised as a dragon. In "A Dinner with an Unexpected End", Spike and Owlowiscious get out of the library so Blue could prepare a special dinner to Twilight. After realizing Twilight and Blue spent the night together, he goes tell the others who came to talk with Twilight in "A Mares Talk". After what happened in the Crystal Empire when Shining found out the relationship between his sister and his best friend, Spike, seeing how bad Twilight was, goes tell the others who have the idea of writing a letter to Blue, telling him how Twilight was. Bloom's New Life Spike's first appearance in this story is in "Arrival to Ponyville", where he meets Cherry Blossom. He also attends the party Pinkie throws to her in Sweet Apple Acres. In "The Autumn Equinox Ball" two-part-chapter, Spike appears after Blue Sword had left. He also goes to the spa eith Twilight, Cherry and the others to get his claws arranged. He is not very happy with the fact Rarity has a pair to the ball, getting then excited when Rarity said he can be her pair in the next year. In "The Light at the End of the Tunel", Spike is helping Twilight cleaning the library, bringing the box with the Elements of Harmony, something that made Cherry realize it was their magic the Lord of Order used to bring her to Equestria. He also hears when Cherry Blossom confess coming from another world. Apple Wedding Spike's appearances are relativity small in this story, but he hels Twilight in trying to understand the clues the Lord of Order gave her in order to accomplish her mission to make Sky return to the Order side so the Lord of Order can bring him back to his home world. “The Revenge of Dark Hole” special chapter from Twilight and Blue Sword He then attends Twilight and Blue's wedding. The Light Kingdom Spike and the others are reunited with Twilight and Blue when they return to Ponyville. He also meets Heartbeat, but knowing her as Blue's "cousin", as he and Twilight were told by Princess Celestia to keep her true identity in secret. However, he ends up discovering who Heartbeat really was after he had lost the control over her powers. After Twilight had discovered where Heartbeat's star seed is, Spike wanted to go with them recover it, but Twilight said to him to stay, as she needed someone to watch things in Ponyville. But, when Twilight comes to take the Elements of Harmony, she brings Spike with her. With four of the six star seeds, all the group, along with Heartbeat, go to the Light Kingdom to protect the Jewel of Life, one of the pieces to the restore of the kingdom and to try to release Heartbeat’s brothers and sisters whose star seeds were with them. While in the Great Hall, the Lord of Chaos appears, along with Fire Punch, and after getting the other star seeds from Heartbeat, he turns Spike and the others into their dark selves. Spike is turned back after Twilight defeat the Lord of Chaos. He then witness how the Light Kingdom awakens from its stone sleep. After that, he starts living in the Light Kingdom, getting light scales. The Taking of Tartarus In this story, Spike as minor appearances in "The Krylock's Venom", "The Predators of the Night", "Entering in Heartbeat's Dreams" and "The Gorgon Gaze". In "The Return of the Sirens", it's Spike who saves Twilight and the others from the stage and then gives them some additional magic given by Melody that would improve the magic she had already given to them. Spike has her major appearance in "Prison-Book Escape", where he is revealed to be Cerberus' caretaker. The Lord of Chaos, knowing this, sends the Dragon King to take control of Spike and so make him steal the prison-book and give it to Fire Punch in the Light Kingdom border. After being released by the Dragon King's control, Spike tries to get the book, but he accidentally uses his fire on it, opening the book, giving to the Lord of Chaos the chance of recover some of the villains inside. But Spike is able to close the book before more villains are taken, what prompt him to almost attack him. Heartbeat intervene and defeat him and then Twilight imprisons him in the prison-book. Spike apologizes for what he did, but the others don't blame him, even thanking him for not letting more villains being taken by the Lord of Chaos, something that makes him very happy. After that, he makes a small appearance in "Cold Loneliness" and in "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", he goes to the Diamond Domain, along with Twilight, Star, Heartbeat and the others, in order to protect Twilight and Star from Perfect Scale. However, he, along with the other friends of Twilight, are bound to diamonds a put asleep by the General of Balance. He attends Star Knight's birthday party. Finding True Love In "Spike... the Pony?", Spike, once he gets to know that Rarity is marrying Shadow Claw, he tries to find a way to make Rarity fall in love with him instead. He finds a spell that allows him to turn into a pony that will attract Rarity, however the spell is unable to change the age and Spike turns into a colt. Heartbeat is able to reconize him and turns him back to his dragon form. She then is able to make Spike see that he cannot force Rarity to love him and so Spike accepts that he will never have Rarity's love as marefriend. During Rarity's wedding, Spike says to Heartbeat his belief that he will never find somepony to love as he loved Rarity, but when he bumped with Sweetie Belle he falls for her and asks her to dance, what she accepts. Spike Finds His Family During a date with Sweetie Belle, Spike starts to feel sad because he doesn't know his family. Returning to the Light Kingdom, he spots Twilight, Blue and Star having a very happy family moment. This leads him to find his family. With Twilight's help, they go to the Mirrored Library, where Mirror Coat says to him that he has five younger brothers. Meeting with Melody and Heartbeat, he gets to know that his brothers are attending Melody's studio and he goes there, where he reunites with them. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox It's revealed in "One-Tail Awakes" that he and his brothers had been in a journey and that after it, they (with the exception of Spike) returned to the Burning Palisades. Spike then returns to the Light Kingdom, where he resumes his role as Twilight's assistant. He is present when Golden Paladin tells Twilight about Star's progress and the fact that Chief Strongpaw is One-Tail's Jinchuriki. When Oogie Boogie reveals himself, he tries to catch him, but he is not capable of doing that. In the next chapter, Spike helps to contain One-Tail, giving also support to Star Knight when he advances to wake Chief Strongpaw up. In "A Holiday in Ponyville", Spike and his brothers go spend the holidays in Ponyville with Twilight and her family, sleeping in the caves near Ponyville. At Heart's Warming Eve, Spike and his brothers watch the pangeant of Ponyville, with him expressing his desire in seeing his marefriend acting. In "An Unexpected Meeting at the Bridge", Spike writes a letter from Twilight to Shining, asking if he could take Star camping with him and Gleaming Shield. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Dark Beings Category:Earth Ponies